


Experiment Gone Wrong

by SmuttyStuffHappens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia but she isn't in it, Consensual Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Somnophilia, impossible AU, incest is accepted and encouraged., nothing in this is okay in the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyStuffHappens/pseuds/SmuttyStuffHappens
Summary: Beacon Hills started out as a government experiment to prove how bad free sex was. It didn't go as planned and now they pretend the town doesn't exist.





	Experiment Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> probably a bunch of crap  
> I haven't written in forever

Prologue  
After prohibition was lifted, there was a branch of government that still believed that the only way to keep the country in almighty’s good graces, was to keep the country as pure as possible. They felt the best way to do that, was to prove how devastating a depraved life is to a community at large. The question was, how to do that. The answer came from the governor of California, and the plan came together quickly. They would secretly create a new town and allow all manner of depravity, as long as they were of legal age and verbal consent could be given. Then, once the town imploded, the country would see what would happen if they continued on their wicked path. 

The state of California offered up some land in north west corner of the state. They named the town Beacon Hills and recruited several thousand people that were currently in prison or within the asylums for deviant behavior and moved them into town and then just sat back to watch the carnage. 

The only kink in that plan was that the instead of imploding, the town thrived. Crime was almost non exist. Sexual assault didn’t even exist. The government definitely couldn’t let the experiment out into the public, so they did what any competent government would do, and destroyed all evidence tying them to Beacon Hills and pretended that it never happened. The rest of the country might not know that Beacon Hills, the town isn’t shut off from the rest of the world, they just don’t want the rest of the world to ruin what they have. The town is, mostly, just like other towns. There is a mayor, though that position is for life, or until retirement. There is also a sheriff’s department, though they don’t really have much to do, except fuck each other silly. That doesn’t mean there isn’t ever any crime. In 1990, Peter Hale had the bright idea to rob Beacon Savings and Loan. It could have been a very bad situation, except that everyone in the bank was too busy partaking in a large orgy to even know that Peter was there. He got so turned on that he ended in the middle of the orgy. That was the day he met and impregnated his future wife Kate Argent. 

The people of Beacon Hills, through the years have developed some traditions as well. One of these traditions is that they encourage the kids to remain virgins until they are 18. If they can do that, the town gifts them with an apartment that they can move into, or use for whatever purpose they so choose. Another tradition is that one or both of the parents offer themselves up for their child’s first sexual experience. The purpose was so that the virgin would be comfortable and be able to enjoy their first time with someone they trust. This was not a requirement, but most families kept the tradition going. There is also no shame in staying a virgin. Sure, most lost their virginity within 24 hours of turning 18, but not always. It’s hard to be exposed to sex as a horny teenager and not partake, but that didn’t make them ready any sooner. Plus, masterbation (private or public) was encouraged as a natural act that anyone should be able to enjoy whenever the need hit them. 

Chapter One  
Stiles Stilinski was horny. Really, they needed a new word to describe how horney he was. He turned 18 six months ago and was still a virgin, but he only had himself to blame. He was a firm believer in tradition, so he wanted to give his virginity to his dad, but there was a problem with that. A 5’4 powerhouse of a problem that he called mom. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his mom, but since he was 100% gay, he did not want to sexual in any way with his mom or any other female. Of course, she had offered to go stay over with a friend/lover multiple times, but Stiles just couldn’t bring himself to let her. No, he decided that he would wait until her yearly pilgrimage to Vegas with her sister. To tell the truth, Stiles liked the anticipation that he could feel throughout his body that continued to build as he counted days until his dad would finally fuck him. Stiles was out of school for the summer and his online classes didn’t start for a few weeks, so he had decided the night before to not set his alarm and just wake up naturally. Of course, today was the day his mom left on her trip, so he woke up about once an hour all night long. He finally gave up when his bladder was full at 8:40. One reason for the frequent waking up was the fact that his cock was hard with want for what was happening today. Another reason was that since his mom and aunt were leaving super early, his aunt had stayed the night. Stiles had woken up at least four times during the light with the orgasmic screams from one of the three other people in the house. Now, while having his morning piss, Stiles kind of wished that he had gotten up to take a peek at the action. Well, not really the action, more like his dad’s dick in action. Stiles pushed that thought out of his head as he turned on the all powerful shower in the shower that was attached to his bedroom. It wasn’t as good as the shower at his city given apartment, but since he had yet to furnish it, the great shower wasn’t enough to make him drive across town. 

Once the water was warm, Stiles slid beneath the warm shower. It felt great on his tired body, and normally would have savored the feeling, but he had a dad to get too and since his dad was due at the station in a couple of hours, he need to get some soap action going. First, he washed his hair and then body, he saved his cock, balls, and ass for last. Stiles made quick work of his cock and ball wash before working to clean his ass inside and out. First, came the anal douche, that wasn’t the most comfortable of feelings, but it would go a long way for his own comfort later. Once he was confident that was clean on the inside, Stiles decided to open himself up a bit for his dad. Not too much, Stiles wanted that first time stretch that he had heard so much about from his friends. Stiles reached behind himself with a soapy hand and slowly pushed in one finger, twirling it around before pushing in a second finger. The angle wasn’t quite right to reach his prostate, which was a good thing. Cumming was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Nope, his first cum of the day was going to be with his dad’s cock buried deep in his ass. Stiles started scissoring his fingers relishing the slight burn with a want for more. It didn’t take long, having had his favorite butt plug in for hours the day before. Once he was able to fuck himself with those two fingers with ease, Stiles knew it was time to rinse off and get the fun started. 

Stiles was glad that there was literally lube in every room of the house. After toweling off, he took a couple of minutes to lube up his hole before walking (naked) into his parent’s bedroom. For a split second, Stiles frowned. He had thought that his dad would be waiting for him, but instead, his dad was sleeping quite heavily. He didn’t know if he had ever been so disappointed. After all, everyone knew that today would be the day. He was about to leave when he had a flash memory from his 18th birthday when his dad had sat him down. “Son, I’m not going to rush you, but I just want you to know, whenever you get ready, I’ll be there. I don’t care if I’m eating dinner, in a town hall meeting, or sleeping. You want my dick, it’s yours.” That was all he needed.   
Stiles walked up to his sleeping father and pulled the covers completely off the bed. What he saw, made the young man smile. There, in the middle of his parent’s bed was his father, naked and erect. It was almost enough to make him blow, especially since he has been teasing himself all morning. Stiles climbed on the bed, and very carefully, straddled his dad’s hips. His right hand was still slick, so he reached behind and guided the huge cock to his opening. Lowering himself just a hair, made him gasp. He didn’t want to wake up his dad yet so being quiet was imperative. Even after stretching in the shower, it almost felt like too much. Slowly, he lowered himself down. Inch by inch, stretch by stretch. It felt so goddamned good. Looking down at the closed eyes below him Stiles couldn’t help but wonder how his dad was still sleeping. He lifted his ass up, until only the cock head was inside of him. This time, he lowered himself with more force, an even bigger gasp escaping. Repeating this, he let himself lose a little more control each time. It must have been enough to wake up his dad, because the next thing he knew, there were hands gripping his hips as the cock pounded up to meet his thrusts. He looked down again, this time a pair of gorgeous eyes were staring back up at him.

“Fuck son. What a way to wake up.” His dad was now panting and Stiles wanted nothing more than to reach down and kiss those lips. That’s what he did. Smashed their lips together and almost immediately stuck his tongue between his dad’s slightly parted lips. If he were being honest, Stiles wasn’t sure which felt better, his dad’s tongue fucking into his mouth or his cock fucking into his ass. Both, he thought. Both is really good. Eventually, they both had to breathe. The sheriff flipped them over so that Stiles was now on his back. After lifting legs so that he was practically bent in half, the older man pulled completely out before slamming back in with great force. 

This caused Stiles to scream out in pleasure. “Fuck yeah dad! Fuck me harder! Not gonna last! Fuck… Oh my god Daddy I’m about to cum on your cock! FUCK...FUUUUUUUUCK!” With that, he was hit with the biggest orgasm he has ever had. If he weren’t so cum drunk, he might have been embarrassed about how quckly he came.   
“Goddamn son, you’re so tight. You’re like a vice on my cock” Wrapping his arms around his son’s thighs, he sped up even faster, pounding harder and harder, grunting with each thrust. 

Stiles prostate was over sensitised, but his dick didn’t seem to get the message and was already twitching back to life. Just when Stiles thought he might cum again, his dad pulled out. After slapping his son’s ass he said “Get on your hands and knees son.” 

He was quick to comply, not wanting his dad to stop. This new angle was was both heaven and torture. Every time his dad slammed into him was a shock to to his prostate. It didn’t take long for the sheriff to start breathing heavily, his movements more irrattick. Stiles reached for his dick, only to have it swatted away. “No son. I want you to cum untouched again.” Stiles felt his dad’s hand on the back of his neck, pushing him further into the mattress. Both men’s orgasm was building strong. “Cum for me, my beautiful baby boy.” 

The praise was enough to send Stiles over the edge a second time with a scream sure to heard by the neighbors. John finally released his own orgasm, proud that he was able to hold out as long as he had. Not wanting to pull out just yet, the sheriff manipulated his son so that they were both on their side. His softening cock slowing retreating from the hot opening. Neither could speak for several minutes. John could only lay light kisses onto his new lover’s skin as he tried to catch his breath. Within minutes, both men returned to slumber, content in knowing that their relationship would never be the same.

When Stiles woke up next, it was to the sound of his dad on the phone. “Hey Parrish. I know I’m late, but I got a very enthusiastic early wake up call this morning… Yeah, Stiles... Fuck man, if I didn’t know better I wouldn’t believe he was a virgin... Hold on, I think he woke up. I’ll be there in half an hour.” His dad turned to him. “As much as I would love to stay in bed all day, I have to get to work.”

“I know dad. I understand.” The dissapointment in his voice was clear.

Looking hopeful, “Why don’t you go see Scott or have some fun in the park. Maybe come by the station for dinner?”

That was enough to get Stiles going. Now that he had a real cock, he was ready for more. “Yeah dad. That sounds like a great idea.” His best friend was at Allison’s for the Argent annual gangbang, but the new dog park sounded promising. Speaking of which, “hey dad. I’ve been thinking and I’d really like to furnish my apartment and move in there.”

The sheriff turned to walk out the door. “Sure son, we’ll talk about it tonight. Love you.”

“Love you too dad.”


End file.
